User talk:Kirkland22
Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ Comment Spam from BurgerLover55: Concern or Not? On the recent wiki activity, I've noticed BurgerLover55 is putting down a lot of comments there. Is that even good or not? You know it just fills up when he doesn't put all his question in one post. - Though it is a plethora of comments, it's not really spam, since the questions are indeed related to EEnE. But yes, I wish he would fit all his questions in an article in one post. - Hey I noticed the message on kingsackboy's talk page. He is my brother. So he put up the Drive Though Guy, because it really is real. On an ad called "Toon date". ~ ☻numbuh3☻ Yippering 18:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Blog Can you please delete ALL of my blogs? the ones without the delete template! I need space for my BIG new plan! New Awesome Template Check out this awesome template: http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Link Possible another problem? Hey Kirkland, I think we got another problem, which is by the new user, Etex, who is adding unnecessary Danish names onto each character's pages. What should we do about that? Give him a little reminder on his talk page or something that you can do? - A new problem: TurnTrout88. More likely you should block him because he replaced the contents of my talk page (it says so on his contributions list), and possibly thinking he is AchieverBeaver88/CleanWater28 (according to Agent M). - Typo on a Page? Typo on the Recent Activity page: The3Eds Legal Counseil Shouldn't it be: The3Eds Legal Counsel I looked up "Counseil" on the internet just to be sure, and it always came up as "Did you mean: Counsel?" I wasn't the one who added that, it was Rcmero. I'll fix it. - Untitled Hey Kirkland, do you think there needs to be one or two extra admins (despite Agent M being an admin already by Jspyster1's approval)? - Maybe. I think with the one addition to the users with adminship, we should be fine for now. And sorry I haven't come online a whole lot anymore. - RE: Congrats! Thank you, and I will do my best to maintain order and protect the wiki against vandals. DE: 11 Reminder, chapter 11 of Desolation Ed is out. Be to read and review once ya get the chance. . Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. Haven't checked in a little while. I'll read it and review it tomorrow. - Thanks Hey Kirkland, thanks for blocking that user with an inappropriate user name and deleting that horrible image added there. I just don't like that user, plus that image he added really wants to make me vomit. *shudders* - Quite so. And you're welcome. I had just decided to randomly log in, and when I opened to the Wiki Activity page and saw that, I was like… "WTF?!" So yeah, always happy to jump in occasionally and help out a bit. - Deletion summaries When you delete a page or blog comment, look at the summary/reason line first before you click on Delete. It gets filled in automatically with about the first 150-200 characters of the page. If you're deleting something that's offensive, if you don't blank that summary/reason line or provide an explanation of why it's being deleted, the offensive part becomes permanently visible in the Recent Changes and in the Deletion log. Eventually, new edits will push those out of the Recent Changes, but the Deletion log can be traced back for quite a long time. Also, if someone were to click on a broken link that goes to one of these deleted pages, they would see at the top of the page that it had been deleted and the reason why it was deleted, which would contain the same offensive part you were trying to get rid of. I know it's easy to get in a hurry to clean up vandalism, but if you take a few extra seconds, you can prevent that vandalism from inadvertantly becoming permanent and still visible to everyone. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:07, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Help in Memorable Quotes Hi Kirkland, I would like to have some help for Memorable Qutoes I don't know how to add a qutoe.Please help me if you can. The3eds 13:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC)The3eds Quote Help Hi Kirkland, Just tell me how do I add a line. I mean, When I went to add a qutoe, I just get into someone elses qutoe. I just need help for putting a new qutoe. The3eds 06:37, March 23, 2011 (UTC)the3eds Can you just tell me how to draw a line after each quote ( but if you don't want to, its okay.) Shellyrox 04:15, April 11, 2011 Quote Thanks Thanks Kirkland. The3eds 18:47, March 23, 2011 (UTC)the3eds DE: 12 Chapter 12 of Desolation Ed is out. Stop by and leave a review when you get the chance. Hi,how have you been? remember me :D? Moms10 23:11, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Controversial Information Template I suggest that you make a template for articles and/or sections containing controversial information. It would be very useful on a certain page that I just remade. First of all, that page you were linking to has been deleted because we're not sure if there's enough credible information to support its existence. Second, the template is a fine idea, but you should remember that this is an online encyclopedia – we don't provide information on something unless it's true, factual, and provable. We don't put messages on templates telling users to beware that it may not be credible; we don't include the information at all until we're positively sure. So technically there's not a need for the template. - Friendship? Would you friend me? Sure. - Do U Like Me??? I just wanna know can we be friends 2 Things To Ask Uhh.... This is probly a stupid thing to ask, but, ARE YOU GLAD THAT THE MAVS WON THE NBA FINALS????? 'You probly are, because you live in Texas. No, sorry. I don't follow basketball. I may be in Texas where everyone is adamant about things like American football and basketball, but I'm into more European things like football (or what you Americans call soccer) and tennis. - This is a warning. '''DO NOT STICK YOUR HAND THROUGH THE BACK WINDOW!!!!!!!!! I BROKE, NO FRACTURED MY RIGHT MIDDLE FINGER! '''The worst part was, I was on vaction!!!!!!!! …Uhh… okay? Sorry about that? - That is all!! Thanks,Duke2010 15:55, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Who Do You Like? So, who do you like in tennis? Me, I like the 1 seed. Duke2010 14:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Federer. Always intrigues me how stolid and graceful he is throughout his matches, but he does give quite a victory performance at the end when he wins… unfortunately, he didn't make it that far in Wimbledon. I was rooting for him. - You mind? If you delete these broken redirects? Talk:Ed's Beds/@comment-Agent M-20100730033116's comment. User blog:Agent M/Red Links! and its comments User blog:Agent M/The Gravy Inquirer Continued's comment. Sorry to nag you, but it's useful to do. 01:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I didn't find the two comment ones you mentioned. The "Red Links!" one, however, I was able to take care of. - Thanks anyways. Now it's much, much cleaner. :) 01:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC) HI! Grampoo&woody 03:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Grampoo&woody Hi. - Reply Don't mention it. I did what I can to protect the pages of the wiki from that vandal. - Hey Kirkland, I have a question on regarding the achievement awards. This unregistered contributor, with the IP address of 75.71.39.16, wants the 100 Edits Award, the 1 Friend Award, and the Creating New Life award (as stated in the Talk: Achievement Awards page and his contribution seems to support it, yet on his user page, it doesn't specify how many edits he has made total). So should I not give him the awards since he's an unregistered contributor? - Vandal There is a vandal by this name. Move back The bitch to User:Stealthghost and Talk:The bitch to User talk:Stealthghost. 22:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) No Worries Well, at least my user page is back to normal and protected (kudos to Dr. Angryslacks for helping with fixing the screwed-up user page and banning the vandal responsible for the mess). It would be better if the other admin, Agent M, was online. Wonder what's his plan during his long hiatus. - DE: 13 Chapter 13 of Desolation Ed is out. Please RnR whenever you get the chance. Thanks. Not to rush you or anything, but I was just wondering when do you plan to read and review? A favor Can you move User:Pwner01 back to User:Acara2001 and User talk:Pwner01 back to User talk:Acara2001? Only Wikia and Wikia staff members are allowed to move user pages and user talk pages, not regular users. Thanks! 14:09, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Your Pick... So, who's your pick to win the US Open? Mine is Nadal! Duke2010 Nintendogs Rule!!!!! 00:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Djokovic. For sure. - Ummmm hi. Reply They are not useless.Eddie Duffy 16:19, August 18, 2011 (UTC) .P.s. please Write back. Okay but we are friends right.Eddie Duffy 16:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Back. What'd I miss? Award Monitor Hello. Awhile ago you were looking for some new Award Monitors because two had gone idle. Stealthghost and me both requested to get a position. He was accepted and you told me to wait a few weeks before you made a decision. That was back in July and I'm starting to wonder if you forgot. I was wondering if I could have the spot now that it has been almost three months. TheShadowCrow 01:44, October 8, 2011 (UTC) This user In yet another one of his comments, Dr. Angryslacks still thinks I am a huge badge cheater despite that Jsypster1's block already helped me stopped cheating on that. I have not cheated on any badges lately since my block expired. He still does not believed that I have stopped cheating on the categories badges after my blocking expired. I am only editing the pages that need to be rewritten or have any errors in the sentences currently. Is there any way you can help convince this guy that I am not a cheater anymore? Thank you! Cardsknower 22:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Cardsknower Help! My friend would '''NOT '''leave me alone today! Any tips?-Duke2010 Nintendogs Rule!!!!! 00:27, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I was spongebob7300. But now this is my new account. Spongebob7056 is the account name. Not intelligence you, I agreed with precursors only , but you give block I. * Facepalm. *Maniek332 sir,im iron hide ed from the revenge of the eden wiki im new here and i want to become a tought chapion like my leader optimus prime. Chat? Wanna chat Kirk? Sorry I haven't been on in this past week, my mom was limiting cp time, we can Chat now if you want, please? :3 [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3]] [Talk to Me!] 21:48, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ed Edd n Eddy should've ended with new season 7 episodes. SpeedyMan93 04:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I did not know Mr. adminManiek332 19:06, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Nazz or Marie Hi Kirkland, i'm new here in the wiki and i'm a little curious about the Nazz vs Marie talks i see sometimes, which one do you choose? if you're gonna ask i pick Marie :D New Background Hey, Kirkland. I have a new background for the wiki: NewEdEddnEddyBackground Re: Åwards Thank you. Yôu're welcome. - Thank you! I just stopped by so I can say thank you for the awards. :) Clam of Drew 17:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Can I add you to my friends ? CleanWater28IsBack ! 07:53, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Award Monitor It shall be done. Thank you sir. - Many Questions and Thanks Thank you for answering my question Kirkland. But in another notion Kirkland do you know when Angryslacks is usually active? Many months ago he offered to give me a critique about a TV Show Idea and I accepted. But I would post the idea as a blog but only at an appropriate time. Thank you for your job as an admin. - WhitePinoy Hi! i would like to ask you some qustians about ths wikia but first anser the qustian i asked on my profile please. thanks for the help.p.s heres the qustion i wanted to ask.....how did the three eds meet?(~). Sysop Reply I'll get to it later in the day. Episode Title? I've been confused by the way episode titles are written out in pages ever since I saw it being typed out in different styles. When you add the title of an episode onto a page, should you always put it in quotation marks? And if so, does it always need to be italicized? Somewhat like this: "Look Before You Ed" - the title is quoted and the only thing italicized is the title The way the episode title is written above is how I always write it out, but numerous times I see it typed out in a different setting, like "Nagged to Ed" - everything italicized, even the quotation marks "Pop Goes the Ed" - nothing italicized Take This Ed and Shove It - just the episode itself. No italication, no quotes, just the episode title Look Into My Eds - No quotes, but the title is italicized It's just been bothering whether I've been typing my edits the right way ever since I've started editing. M Y L E S Sure thing. No rush or anything, but if a decision is to be made about it, please sum it up before the end of summer. I have more free time than I've ever had all year, and I'd be more than delighted to go on an editing spree to help out and make the Wiki a bit cleaner. As of now I'll just avoid editing episode titles. No problem. So quote the title and italicize everything? I'm right on it. Reporting Page This page has nothing to do with EEnE http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/ClaretaSuttles532 -WhitePinoy